


Parks and Rex

by Cognitive_Vagabond



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognitive_Vagabond/pseuds/Cognitive_Vagabond
Summary: The gang from Pawnee decide to visit Andy’s twin brother at the greatest park ever built





	Parks and Rex

PARKS AND REX

Chapter 1

It was an unusually quiet day in Pawnee, Indiana. Even Leslie had nothing left to do and was currently making origami animals out of scrap paper in her office. Ron had long since locked his office door and was taking a nap. Everyone was extremely bored and falling asleep if they weren’t already. April had left an hour before to visit Andy at his shoeshine stand and one could guess what they where up to now. 

“Man, this blows,” Tom exasperated as he lost another game of candycrush on his phone. “Why hasn’t Leslie come up with some crazy idea that none of us want to be apart off to keep us entertained.”

 

At the sound of her name Leslie shot up from her desk chair and walked into the main room. 

 

“I have an idea!” she exclaimed.

 

Tom looked annoyed, even though he was the one to suggest that Leslie thought of something. 

 

“We could go to other cities and visit their parks to see just how much better ours are! Or, you know, see ways that we could maybe improve ours. Oh who am I kidding our are perfect except for maybe the broken glass and raccoons,” Leslie trailed off. 

 

At that moment April and Andy walked back into the room and April said, “Well as fun as that sounds why don’t we all go on vacation?”

 

“April, we can’t just take a vacation, there’s too much stuff to do.” There was a moment of silence after Leslie said this as they all looked around the office with the lack of work there was. 

 

“I think a vacation sounds like a great idea,” said Ron who had just come out off his office. 

 

“You do?” asked Leslie who was shocked that Ron would ever want to willingly go on a vacation with all of his coworkers.

 

“Yes, I’ve had enough of being locked in this government building and I think it would be nice to get out,” Ron answered.

 

“Ron, you are aware that we aren’t locked in, right?” 

 

“That’s what they want you to think.”

 

Tom then proceeded to beg Leslie to agree to going on a vacation. Donna agreed with Tom and Jerry sat in the corner nodding along.

 

“Alright, fine what was your idea April?” Leslie asked.

 

“Well Andy’s brother invited us to visit his work and said we could bring who ever we wanted.”

 

“Oh man, I don’t want to visit some guys work! Especially if he’s related to Andy.” Tom said with disappointment and disgust, “No offense, Andy.”

 

“Well you might change your mind when I tell you that my twin brother is an animal trainer,” said Andy with a look on his face as if he was trying to hold in laughter. 

 

“Um, pass,” Donna said with a flick of her wrist to show her disinterest.

 

“He works at Jurassic World.” 

 

“I’m in!” yelled Leslie throwing her arm in the air.

 

Everyone looked at her with confusion at her sudden change of mind. 

 

“What?” she asked, “Jurassic World, which used to be called Jurassic Park, is one of the greatest parks to ever be built and I’ve been dying to see it! It’s number one on my list of parks to visit before I become president. And also, dinosaurs, who doesn’t love dinosaurs?”

 

Everyone in the room was now very interested and talking among themselves about all the different stories that they had heard about Jurassic World over the years. 

 

“So, should I tell my brother that you’re all in?” asked Andy.

 

“Only if I can bring Ben and Ann and I guess Chris too. I’m sure he’d love to run around there,” said Leslie.

 

“Yeah sure, the more the merrier!” said Andy while April voiced her displeasure that Ann was going to be joining them. 

 

Leslie ran off to go tell the others about the trip while Andy left the room to call his brother to tell him that they were all coming.  
____  
Owen was standing on the bridge above the raptor paddock when he got the call from his brother. He threw the last rat in his bucket down to Blue who looked very annoyed about the few seconds of distraction that delayed her from getting her food when her younger pack mates had already gotten theirs.

 

“Hello?” he answered.

 

“Hey Owen, so my coworkers said that they all want to go to Jurassic World.”

 

“How many?” Owen asked.

 

“Well there’s me and April, as well as my bosses Ron, Leslie, and Chris. Leslie’s boyfriend Ben and best friend Ann are coming as well. There’s also Tom, Donna, and I guess Jerry. So eight,” replied Andy.

 

“Andy, that’s ten." 

 

"Yeah, whatever,” said Andy not really caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a plane back in 2015 on the day Jurassic World premiered, figured I should finally post it! Let me know if you want more and I'll continue working on this fic!


End file.
